


Like Father like Son

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Multi, some happy and some sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: The month of June brought shuttle crafts of all sizes zipping and zooming through the air.It brought pride flags of all colors whipping in the wind as Starfleet Academy prepared for one of the best months around. Pride month.Pride Prompts day 16: Parade





	Like Father like Son

The month of June brought shuttle crafts of all sizes zipping and zooming through the air.

It brought pride flags of all colors whipping in the wind as Starfleet Academy prepared for one of the best months around. Pride month. 

The month where everyone was just a little bit gayer and loads more loving. 

Heck even the professors and the admirals were giving George Kirk and his best friend, Christopher Pike, a break in Command track workload. 

Not that George’s partner, Winona, was just as lucky as them. 

Apparently bigotry still stood strong in some of their older professors. Specifically in the Engineering courses. 

A shame. A real shame. 

Winona worked really hard too. The least their professor could do was cut them some slack. 

A shuttle craft zoomed over George’s and Chris’s heads, a trans flag flapped in the wind behind it, and George huffed. 

“Common, Kirk, are you really that pissed?” asked Chris as he raked his fingers through his perfect hair. Chris always had the best hair. Dark locks smoothed out oh so perfectly atop his head. 

Got all the gals, guys, and nonbinary pals like liquid putty in his hands. 

One look from Christopher Pike and his blue blue eyes? Made anyone melt into a puddle. 

George was not immune to those looks.

“I'm not pissed,” stated George, he crossed his arms over his chest as they made their way to the dorms to change for the upcoming parade later that day. “Just upset that Winona won't be free for the parade.”

Chris kept a majority of his clothes at George’s dorm by now, practically claiming two full drawers while Winona claimed one.

George sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. 

At least there was Chris.

Chris swooped in and clasped the now free hand tight.

“I don't get it, George,” stated Chris with a shrug. “How can you just have one partner?” 

George furrowed his brow and looked down at their hands. “I don't have just one partner, Chris,” said George as they approached the dorm building and entered. “Even Winona knows that.”

Chris looked more confused than in awe as George lead them to his dorm. “I'm confused, you've only talked about Winona.”

They entered George’s dorm, his roommate gone, probably out piloting one of those shuttles that will rain rainbow confetti, and do some tricks. 

“I’ve got that Kirk charm I guess.” George laughed. “I'm mean, you have two whole drawers in my dresser, Chris.” 

Chris’ face lit up red. “Because your dorm is closer to the main building.” 

George furrowed his brows and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a polyamory pride crop top that wasn't even his, it was in Chris’ drawer, and then tossed it onto his bed. “Then what about that kiss you gave me after breakfast?” 

“It was a platonic head smooch, and your hair smells really good,” huffed Chris. “Soft too. For it being bottled blonde.”

George hummed and pulled off his fleet uniform. “And you held my hand on the way over here.”

“Because your hands get cold. I swear yours and Winona’s kids are going to have poor circulation,” groused Chris as he rifled through the drawers to find an outfit. 

A pan pride tank top joined the crop top. 

“Whatever you say, Chris,” said George as he tossed the crop top over his head. “Whatever you say.”

“Say, George?” 

George ruffled his hair and looked back over at Chris. “Yeah?” 

“My shirt looks nice on you.” A small pause. 

George shook his head and pulled on a pair of shorts that resembled the trans flag. “I’m one hundred percent going to keep it after.”

“I can always buy another one,” grumbled Chris. 

George smiled wide and swooped in giving Chris a cheek kiss. “Thanks Chris.”  
___

 

Jim stretched out his back and groaned in satisfaction when it popped and cracked. It was June and Starfleet Academy was throwing their annual Pride celebration. 

And Jim was stuck in Pike’s office because he hadn't worn the damn uniform that day. 

Instead he'd worn an old thinning polyamory crop top that had been tossed in his dad’s old things. His mom was just glad it was being used and that Jim had taken most of his father’s old clothes.

But enough about that. He was in Pike’s office when he should be out with Bones. 

The professor just hated Jim, and sent him to Pike like some teenager who ‘misbehaved’ in class. He was doing his work! Bones could even vouch for him. 

On top of it Pike wasn't even talking. The older man froze where he sat as soon as Jim had walked in wearing that shirt. 

Jim tapped his fingers against the table to try and break Pike out of his funk. “Is this going to take long? I've got a meeting with Bones before the parade. He is dressing up in full Bi pride colors. I can't miss it.”

Pike blinked slowly. “I'll have a chat with your Professor later, Just… go have fun.”

Jim grinned wide and bolted up. “Thanks, Pike!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in any good moods. I hope this was somewhat enjoyable to read?


End file.
